universalminibuildersfandomcom-20200214-history
Davacore
Davacore is a city and building project made by Biglotrfan. Founded in the year 764 A.D, Davacore was the royal palace of the ancient Maliyan Emperor Usati. The splendid summer palace was soon overshadowed by the thriving port and one of the largest ports in the Western Indian Ocean. It rose from 3,000 residents to over 25,000 between the years 765 A.D to 850 A.D. It prospered for the next thousand years in the relative stability and peace of the Maliyan Empire, but was shaken by sudden events when rebellion sprung up in the distant province of Fazastan, in the year 1921. The Fazi revolt led to the defeat of the Imperial army and the independence of Fazastan. The Davacori People's Congress, an underground separatist organisation realised the weakness of the Maliyan military and began a concerted terror campaign against the Maliyan forces in the city. The ensuing wars between Fazastan an Maliya led to an overrule increase in taxation to help pay for a modern fleet and army for the Imperial Armed Forces. By 1933, the majority of the Davacori population supported the People's Congress, and when the 4,000 troops of the 14th Cavalry Division, stationed in the city, were called to the desperate defence of Saluri, the Maliyan capital, an uprising immediately began and the Davacori republic was proclaimed. Eventually, the Fazi troops were defeated and the Empire saved, but the Emperor had lost over 120,000 soldiers in the war. His army was in no shape to fight the Davacori People's Congress and similar movements elsewhere, but some of his generals, including his artillery commander Selim Kahlin, resorted to brutal reparations. They toured the independent cities, shelling from artillery guns and warships. but never had sufficient forces to invade any of the cities. In 1938, the Emperor had gathered enough forces to attack Davacore. He ordered the 1st Fleet, of 8 battleships and 10 cruisers, to attack Davacore from the sea, whilst his army of 21,000 troops would sieze the weakened city from land. However, at the crucial moment, the commander of the 2nd Squadron of the 1st Fleet defected to the Davacori side, forcing the rest of the Maliyan fleet to withdraw. The Maliyan army fought for two days but withdrew when news filtered through of the naval defections they fell back with collapsed morale. Davacore was then exempt from war and began rebuilding itself, whilst much of the subcontinent was still locked in a titanic struggle. In 1946, the Maliyan Emperor was overthrown by a coalition of internal partisan groups called the Maliyan Democratic Organisation and the Maliyan Republic declared, just as an alliance of Fazastan and a handful of other independent states had reached the outskirts of Saluri. The Provisional Maliyan Government recognised the independence of all post-Imperial states, and at last the immense pressure on the Davacori army, then little more than a rugged militia with the 2nd Squadron of the 1st Fleet for support, was lifted. The Indian Wars of 1921-1946 had ended, with a death count of 7.1 million people, of which 231,000 were Davacori. Davacore prospered and the rebuilding process was swiftly restarted, as other Indian states began to rely on the intact Port of Davacore for their trade. The population grew from 450,000 to 1.5 million between 1946 to 1969, and much of the wealth generated by the port was diverted to new industries for the day when the Port declined. There was, however, a last remnant of the Maliyan Empire. The self proclaimed "Western Maliyan Empire" was an East African nation consisting of the East African provinces of Maliya; it was the home of the old remnants of the Maliyan fleet, and thus had survived untouched for a decade after the Break-Up of the Empire. However, a revolt in the city of Haqqan led to brutal military action in the city, and an appeal to Davacore for aid. The Davacori government met with other leaders of western Indian states, and they agreed to form the "Davacori Confederation ". An expeditionary force of 41,000 troops was sent by the Confederation to the aid of Haqqan. The Maliyan army was unfit for a proper international war, and they withdrew from Haqqan and sued for peace. The Confederation stalled for time and stirred up revolts in other East African cities, and soon accepted the unconditional surrender of the Empire. Much of East Africa joined the Confederation, and soon the Confederation was the strongest power in the Indian Ocean. Davacore today is a major port and home to 2.9 million people. The current unemployment rate is 5.6%, and the GDP per capita is 1990 US$21,385. The economy is based around the port and the "Industrial Belt" of the north of the city, by the creation of the "Downtown Business area" with low taxes has helped create a financial services industry and major companies from wealthy western states often hold their regional headquarters in the city. Davacore has many major landmarks, most notably the Gateway to India Arch and the Freedom Spire. Category:EOEP1